The Wizard of Hinata
by Imagaco
Summary: Ema knocks her head in a van. The next thing she knows, she's in some place like Oz. not my best summery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Wizard of Oz/Love Hina combo. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of Oz or Love Hina)_

-=-

'I'm dead' Ema thought as she ran from the Hinata apartments. 'I should have never come here in the first place.'

Then she realized something. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm still wearing the veil.'

She began to regret ever coming here when suddenly a van came out of nowhere. Everything else was like a blur.

Then she hit her head after being thrown in a van, and blacked out.

-=-

Ema woke up to Leon's nudging (which way weird, because she thought he had been left behind). When she looked up she saw no one was driving. When she looked out the window, she saw that that was the least of her worries.

The van was in a tornado. And a dusty tornado at that. So dusty everything looked black and white.

When she took a closer look out the window, she saw strange thing were passing by. A person in a rocking chair, two people on a boat, and a girl flying on a broom, and cackling.

(Imagine that this is Kanako, because that's who I imagine will be the wicked witch of the east.)

Suddenly, the van didn't seem to be spinning as much. In fact, it started to fall.

'**WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**' was the one thought going through Ema's mind the whole time. She held onto Leon tight. The van crashed, then all was still.

-=-

_I don't remember __where__ this idea came from. But be shore that it will be as interesting as I can make it._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

-=-

The thing that surprised her the most was that she (and the van) was in one piece. 'What happened,' she thought, 'where am I?'

She decided to get out of the van and see.

-=-

When Ema stepped out of the van, her first thought, which she said out loud, was "I don't think I'm in Japan any more."

Her chameleon tugged at her shoulder.

"Sorry," she said "I don't think **WE'RE **in Japan anymore."

Suddenly she noticed the legs sticking out of the underside of the van. That sere got her heart going. What she her next confused her.

"Horary, horara," a few voices said, "the wicked witch of the east is dead."

When Ema looked out, she saw what looked like cats. "Who are you," she said to them.

They looked up at her. "We are the Liddo of the Liddo village," one said.

When Ema thought about it, she remembered that she had seen something like these things in Naru's room.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. "Oh no," a Liddo said, "The ugly wicked witch of the west is coming."

Seconds later, the same Liddo got zapped with lightning. "Who are you calling ugly," said a voice.

Then the witch appeared. Indeed, if not for the green skin and wart on her nose, she would be quite beautiful.

"I am Naru," she said "the lovely wicked witch of the west." "Well that's a matter of opinion," another Liddo said under his breath. Naru raised her broom and that Liddo got shocked to.

"Now," said Naru, "what should I do to you. Should I kill you to thank you for increasing my land by killing my sister, or should I do worse for killing my only family."

"Stop," said a new voice, this one kinder. Suddenly a bubble appeared. "Look," a Liddo said, "it's Shinobu, the good witch."

Ema looked at the new witch. She was dressed like a princess, and held a wand taller than she was (but not by much).

The odd thing was, Ema remembered seeing a Shinobu at the Hinata apartments, but this one looked younger... much younger. She was around middle school age, in fact.

"Now don't you get in my way," Naru said to the good witch, "she's going to get what's coming to her." Shinobu looked at her, and smiled. "Don't you want to get the sandals," Shinobu said to Naru.

"The sandals," said Naru, as if just remembering something. When Ema looked at the legs sticking out of the van, she noticed they were wearing black ruby sandals on their feet.

As Naru reached down for them, they disappeared. Once they were gone, the legs curled back under the van.

Naru looked over at Shinobu with anger. "Give them to me," she said to her. "Too late," Shinobu said, pointing at Ema's feet. Feet that now held black ruby sandals. "There they are," she said, "in their they will stay."

Naru looked at Ema with malice. "I won't forget this," she said to her, "I'll get you my pretty… and your little lizard too."

With that, Naru disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Ema turned to Shinobu. "Can you get me home," she said. Shinobu frowned. "I'm afraid only the wizard can do that," she said, "but he's easy to find."

Shinobu pointed at the ground where they stood. "Just follow the light yellow road," she said, "it used to be pure yellow, but we had some extremely heavy showers sometime ago."

With that, Shinobu waved her wand, and left in her bubble. "Well, here goes nothing," Ema said. She walked along the road, not knowing what awaited her.

-=-

_I used Liddo for the munchkins because I could not think of anything else. If you are wondering why not Tama, it because I'm planning her for something else._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

-=-

What felt like about 1 ½ hours later, Ema came to a corn field. To the left and right of the corn field, the path continued. In front of her, where the fork started, a scarecrow hung.

Ema looked to her right, then to her left. "Now which way," she said to herself.

"Well," said a voice, "some people go that way." Ema looked around, but all she could see was the scarecrow pointing to its left (her right).

"Did you hear that," Ema said to her chameleon. "But some people go that way," said the voice again.

Ema looked around again. She paused when she noticed the scarecrow was now pointing to its right (her left).

"Wasn't he pointing the other way," she said to her chameleon again.

"But most people do go both ways," the voice said again. When Ema looked up this time, she saw the scarecrow was now pointing in both directions.

Now that she looked more closely, Ema noticed that the scarecrow wore glasses. Then she noticed that it only seemed to be breathing, almost self oblivious to the fact it was made of straw.

Deciding that the voice had come from the scarecrow, Ema looked at it and said, "Can't you make out your mind?"

The scarecrow nodded, then shook its head. "Make up your mind," Ema said. "I can't," said the scarecrow, shrugging, "I don't have a mind to make up."

"Then how can you talk," Ema asked the scarecrow. It shrugged, "I don't know, a bee's wings are too small, so how can it fly?"

Ema was taken aback by this comment. 'He's smarter than he thinks," she thought. "Say," the scarecrow said, "you think even let me down. I've been up here for ages, and starting to really feel it."

Ema thought about this. "What about the field," she said. "This stuff," the scarecrow said, pointing to the field of corn around him, "it actually to here feed the crows. I'm a lousy to scarecrow after all."

Just then, a crow landed on his shoulder, and started picking at his stuffing. "Not again," the scarecrow said, "this is the last straw." "No," said the crow on his shoulder, "I think I see one here."

"Shoo," said Ema, "get out of here." The crow flew off. "Great," the scarecrow said, "I can't do my own job better then someone else."

Ema untied the ropes holding the scarecrow to the post. "Why aren't there more scarecrow around," she asked when she saw how big field was.

"Cause no one else was cursed," the scarecrow said. Ema looked at him. "What," she said.

The scarecrow sighed. "I was once human," he said, "and, more specifically, the boyfriend of the witch of the West."

After regarding Ema's shocked look, he continued. "Even with her wicked ways, we were quite happy. But one day she cursed me to become a scarecrow for this field."

"Why," Ema asked. "Because," he said, "I wanted to break up with her." (Bet you didn't see that coming.)

Ema looked at him. "Why," she asked. The scarecrow put a hand to his chin. "You know what," he said, "I can't remember anymore."

Ema, having had enough of the scarecrow, take the path to her right and started down. "Where are you going by the way," said the scarecrow, getting in front of her.

"To the wizard," she said. "Can I come," he said, "I can ask him for a brain."

Ema shrugged. "Why not," she thought aloud. "Alright," the scarecrow said, bringing his fist down.

They started walking together. Ema turned to the scarecrow. "By the way," she said, "do you have a name?"

The scarecrow smiled. "You can call me Keitaro, the scarecrow," he said to her.

'Keitaro,' she thought as they walked, 'where have I heard that name before.'

-=-

_I thought that Keitaro would've made a perfect scarecrow, don't you. Just to make sure I'm having people read this, I would like at least one review before I continue. Peace out y'all._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_Not the review I was planning for, but oh well. And to this 'TUS' I am not (nor do I think I will ever) be looking for a beta reader. It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

-=-

Ema and Keitaro had been walking for some time, most of it with Keitaro humming 'If I only had a Brain'.

This got on Ema's nerves after a while, but she endured. Sometime after walking in the woods, they heard a moaning sound. Soon they came to a statue. A metal statue.

Ema thought it was weird that a statue was out in the woods, and a little rusted. Keitaro, however, looked at the statue and took its oil-can off its belt.

"Let's oil it up," he said, "people will want to look at a un-rusted statue when they come here."

Ema, seeing the logic in this, helped Keitaro oil up the statue.

After the statue was all oiled up, it did something surprising. It shook its head, its body, and then said "thanks, I thought I would be like that forever."

Now that it was not rusted, Ema could see that the statue was a female swordsman. "Who are you," Ema asked.

"I," said the swordswoman, "am Motoko, the Tin Swordsman. And former chief officer to the army for the wicked witch of the west."

"Hey," said Keitaro, "I remember you. Naru turned you into tin, then left you in the forest in the middle of a storm."

"Why'd she do that," Ema asked. "No idea," Keitaro said.

"Well," Motoko said, "I asked the witch for a favor. She could have just said no. Instead, she turns me into tin and left me in the rain to rust for all eternity."

"What was the favor," Keitaro asked. Motoko gave them what Ema assumed was a blush. "For her to break up with you," Motoko said. Keitaro looked at her confused.

"You see," she continued, "**I LOVE YOU!!!**"

If Keitaro could move, he would probably be babbling about now. When Ema looked over at him, he seemed so still, she was surprised his straw had not turned to stone.

After a few seconds, he fell over. It took a while for him to come to again.

Before he woke up, Ema asked Motoko why the witch turned her to tin. "Because," Motoko said, "as a tin soldier, I have no heart. With no heart, I cannot truly love."

Even if it was only slightly, Ema thought she saw some emotion in the tin swordsman. "Well," said Keitaro, who had just woken up, "we're going off to see the wizard. If you come, I'm sure he'll give you a heart."

"Oh really," Motoko said with excitement.

'Once again,' Ema thought, 'we're off to see the wizard.'

-=-

_The Tin Swordsman is an adaptation of the Tin Woodsman. Guess who is going to be the lion. It will still come whether or not I get it, but I would still like 3 more reviews before the next part of this story before I continue. (Just to make sure people are reading this.)_

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

The trio had gone even further into the woods. The place now looked like jungle. 'At least Keitaro has stopped humming,' Ema thought.

"We're not going to meet anything in here," Keitaro asked, "are we?"

"Mostly lions, tigers, and bears," Motoko said.

"Lions," Ema asked.

"Tigers," Keitaro asked.

"And bears," Motoko said. "Oh my," Ema exclaimed.

They continued fort, more cautiously this time. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes next to them. They stopped. "What do you think it is," Keitaro asked.

"Perhaps a lion, or tiger, or bear," Motoko said. "Oh my," Ema said.

Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes. It looked like a lion, except it had the face and body of a girl.

"RAWR," said the Lion girl.

Keitaro screamed. Soon he noticed he was the only one who was.

When he looked, he saw that the others were genially startled, but not scared. Then Keitaro blinked.

"Hey," he said to the lion girl, "do I know you."

"Rawr," the lion girl said.

"Okay," said Keitaro, "if that's how you want to play it." He cleared his throat. "Rawr," he said playfully.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**," the lion girl screamed, completely terrified, "**DON'T HURT ME**."

The three of them looked at her, quite surprised. Then Motoko blinked and looked at the lion girl. "Su," she said, "is that you."

The lion girl (who, now that Ema looked carefully, looked kind of like a girl from India) sniffed and said, "Yes." (Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya.)

"I remember you," Keitaro said, "you failed to fallow an order, so Naru turned you into a lion."

Motoko look at him. "I thought she did it because of a failed order, because she wanted a pet, and for fun," she said. Keitaro looked over. "That too," he said.

"Hello," Ema said to them, "scared lion girl. What should we do with her?" "Let's take her with us," Keitaro said to her.

"To the wizard," Su asked. "To the wizard," Keitaro confirmed.

"Yes," Su said, "I will go through life and limb, through thick and thin, through scorching deserts and blistering cold, just to get to the wizard."

'She's braver than she thinks,' Ema thought, 'but then again, she's not the first person in our group have more of what they want than they think they have.

"Okay then," said Keitaro, "let's continue. **To the Wizard.**"

"**To the wizard**," everyone else cheered.

"By the way," Ema said to Su, "on the reason she turned into a lion."

Su looked over at Ema and said, "I can't remember, but I think it had something to do with Motoko."

After about 5 minutes of walking, Su said, "oh yeah, she told me to feed her to the lions. I'm guessing when I refused to do, so she thought it would be a cruel irony to turn me into the creature that I don't like to feed."

'That's harsh,' thought Ema.

_By now you've probably noticed that Ema is a bit OCC (I don't exactly know what that means). I didn't notice that until now. Well anyways, the whole group is assembled. All that's left (for me at least) is to get ready to wrap up the story. But first, we meet the wizard._

_Try and guess who __**he**__ is._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

The four of them finally reached the Green city.

"Why is it called the Green city," Ema asked Keitaro. "Because the name 'Emerald city was taken by our neighboring country, Oz," he said.

As they entered the great city, Ema and help but notice that everything was green. The path, a clothing, even some of the people and animals. 'What is this guy,' thought Ema, 'obsessed.'

"Greetings," said a man with a spear. Ema assumed he was a guard. When Ema looked up, she saw that they had already reached a giant door. It had an H on both sides.

"Uh," Ema said, "we're here to see the wizard."

"I'm sorry," said the guy, "the wizard won't be seeing anyone today." The four of them looked sad. Well, except for Keitaro.

"I'll handle this," he told the others. He walked up to the guard and whispered in his ear.

The guard stepped back, quite shocked. "Killed by her falling van," he said in surprise. "Yep," said Keitaro.

"I'll, uh, go tell him the news," the guard said.

As Keitaro walked back towards his friends, he leaned over towards Ema and whispered, "Thanks for telling me why he was going to see the wizard." Ema couldn't help but again think about how Keitaro was smarter than he thought.

After a few moments of waiting, the guard came out and said, "The wizard will see you now."

"Finally," Motoko said.

As the four of them entered the chamber, they began to notice how the dark it was in the room. Suddenly, after the doors closed, there was a bright flash of green light.

Before them now stood a giant head three eyes. (Okay, it didn't so much stand as float. I just couldn't think of another way to put it.)

"I am Hinata," the head said, "the great and powerful."

After about a minute of trembling, Ema said, "Oh great Hinata, we are but simple folk who have traveled far to ask you for…"

"I know what you want Ema," said the wizard, "I know what all of you want."

Ema looked at him, shocked. "How do you know my name," she asked. "I see all," said the wizard, "and thus, know all."

"I wonder if that makes him a pervert," Keitaro whispered to Motoko.

"**I HEARD THAT**," the wizard said. 'I didn't,' Ema thought. (Isn't that weird, whenever someone says 'I heard that' no one seems to ask what they heard.)

"At any rate," the wizard said, "I will give you your brain, your heart, your courage, and your ticket home." The four of them cheered.

"But in return," the wizard said, "you must do something for me." 'There's always a catch,' Motoko thought.

"You must steal… the Broom of the Wicked Witch of the West!"

The four of them looked at him in shock. "And then," he continued, "you must bring it here to me."

Ema was feeling nervous, mostly from the last thing counter she had had with the wicked witch. She knew the other three (having worked for the witch, then cursed by her) must be feeling worse.

"Now," the wizard said, "GO."

Then a trap door opened beneath them. After they landed on a cushion outside of the city, they decided they had no choice to continue on with their journey.

The little did they know that Naru was waiting for them.

_Sorry it took so long, but you know how it is with me and writer's block. You know, I'm beginning to think no one is reading this anymore. I have not done a review in a long time. And so thus, it will not continue until I get least one more review. Guess what the flying monkeys I gonna be._

**Imagaco**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_It is a Love Hina based off of the wizard of oz. I do not own ether one. (Wizard of oz or Love Hina)_

"So," Naru said, "they're coming to get me, huh?"

She then went over to a large cage and opened the door. After the door was opened, several creatures flew out of it.

"Fly my turtles," Naru said, "fly out and get them." "But mommy witch," one of the turtles said, "you promised to bake turtle cake today."

"And by turtle cake," Naru said, "I meant **YOUR ASS**!" then she grabbed her broom and zapped them with lightning.

"NOW GET GOING," Naru said, continuing to zap them. After they left, Naru looked over at the brush part of the broom.

'I hate to do that,' she thought, 'it always singes the bristles.'

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey," Keitaro asked, "isn't Hinata a girl name." every one nodded. "But the wizard is a guy, right," he continued.

Everyone stop for a second to try and figure this out. But then they hear something flying towards them, something in large quantities.

"It's Naru's army of flying turtles," Keitaro said. "Flying turtles," Ema asked. "**NO**," Motoko screamed, "**ANYTHING BUT ****THAT**."

Motoko started to run around screaming. "What's with her," Ema asked, pointing to Motoko. "Motoko's afraid of turtles," Keitaro said.

Ema stared at Keitaro blankly. "Don't ask," he said. "Okay," Ema said. Suddenly, there was a lot of beeping coming from Su.

Taking out what looked like a pocket compass, Su looked around and said, "my turtle tracker is picking up signals from turtle all around us."

Open her mouth, then closing it again, Ema, said, "I don't want to know."

Then the turtles came.

They picked up Ema and carried her away. The turtle would have also carried the others away, if Motoko had not started to attack.

When she finally gained control over herself, Keitaro was limbless, Su was hiding under a rock, and the turtles had fled.

"What happened," Motoko asked. "YOU FREAKED OUT," Keitaro shouted, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." Su looked out from under her rock.

"Now what," she asked. "Now we go get her back," said Keitaro, "Ema, I mean." "EMA WAS KIDNAPPED," Motoko shouted, "WHEN?"

"WHEN YOU WERE FLAILING ABOUT," Keitaro shouted back. "Oh," Motoko said, "sorry." "Don't be," Keitaro continued, "that flailing stop US from being caught."

The three heroes looked to the west. "Now we go see the wicked witch," Keitaro said. "At least we were going in that direction already," Su said.

_Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writers block. I'll try and get the next one up soon, I promise. Ok, I don't promise, but I'll try. By the way, did you like my replacement for the flying monkeys? Answer if you did (or didn't)._

**Imagaco**


	8. Sorry, no story

**The Wizard of Hinata**

_I'm sorry, but I can't remember what came after the last scene in the 'wizard of oz' movie, so can't continue the story just yet. (On the bright side, I finally learned how the named the chapters.)_

_Also, I am going to California on August 1__st__, so you won't hear from for a while. Good luck, and give good reviews (hopefully ones that will help me remember the next part of the story)._

**Imagaco**


End file.
